


"The Snowman"

by awildlibby



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge 2015 [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildlibby/pseuds/awildlibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 12 of the christmas OTP challenge created by ambiguouslygaydads over on tumblr.</p><p>Day twelve - Classic christmas films.</p><p>The three settle to watch a classic holiday film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Snowman"

"Moooom, come onnnn." Henry drawled as he pulled on Regina's arm. She was stood in the kitchen washing up from that nights dinner. 

"Henry, give me a minute. Go and sit in the living room."

He huffed but obliged. Regina trailed in a few minutes later and laughed at the transformation of her living room.

The couches had been moved from their place against the wall into the midde of the room, creating a 'c' shape, with the longest one at the back facing the longest wall. Pillows were strewn on the floor as well as blankets, and he side table from the foyer had been moved to sit in the centre of the couch arch, housing popcorn, chips, and soda's. More blankets sat on the couch, and Emma was wrapped up in one. On the table also sat a SmartPhone Projector which Emma was adjusting to focus on the wall. 

"Ooh, Regina, could you turn all the lights off and close all the blinds please? Thanks." Emma rattled off without looking up. Regina smiled and obliged, finally going to join her girlfriend and son on the couches. 

"What are we even watching?" Regina finally asked, after minutes of silence.

"The snowman."

"The what?"

Emma stopped what she was doiing and turned around slowly. "You haven't seen the snowman?"

Regina shook her head, and Emma turned around again, a look of shock on her face. "This will be a treat then, won't it?"


End file.
